


Love Live: The Next Generation AU Nobody Asked for.

by trashuu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashuu/pseuds/trashuu
Summary: I made some joke lovechildren because thats what was on and poppin on the instagram side of the love live fandom so here I am making a story about them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW I DIDNT DESCRIBE ANYONE'S APPEARANCE BUT THATS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER I GUESS.

Diamaru Hana Kurosawa, a sixteen year old second year at some highschool near the ocean has woken up for the day.   
"Ew the sun is bright." She says with a scrunched up facial expression while closing her curtains.   
"What the fuck?" Diamaru mumbled when her typical anime flip phone starts ringing. She rolls her eyes and answers the phone.  
"Hello?"   
"H-Hey." The other person on the line mutters sounding slightly nervous.  
"Youru? Is that you? What the fuck do you want?" Diamaru asks, whispering the last part.   
"Wanna walk to school together!?" Youru says out of nowhere.  
"Ah...sure. Meet me near that bus stop." Diamaru says before hanging up. I dont have time for this but whatever. She thinks to herself.

After getting ready for the morning Diamaru makes her way to the kitchen, grabs some toast, makes eye contact with her black haired mother then rushes out the door.   
"Jeez did she have to stare at me like that?" She says once she's far from the door. The bus stop was a small walk away from her house but the walk to school was even farther.   
"Diamaru!!" Youru calls out as she sees her friend approaching the bus stop.  
"Anyone else coming along?" Diamaru asks.  
"Nope! Just us today. Best buds walking to school on the first day! Nothing will stand in our way this year!"   
As Youru rambled on about school and summer vacation Diamaru couldnt shake the feeling that they were being watched but she decided to shrug it off since there are other kids who walk to school.   
"So yeah I ate this sickly tasting- HEY! Maru are you even listening to me?" Youru asked with a pout.  
"Yeah uhh you were saying something about fo-"   
Her sentence was cut short by the sound of a van headed their way. Written on the side was "Aqours' Happy Party Train!" which meant it could only be one person. Diamaru balled her hand into a fist. The van came to a stop right in front of them.  
"Hey Marumaru! Youru! Cat got your tongue?"   
She looked up after staring at the ground. That wasn't who she thought it was, instead it was someone way worse.   
"Ah! Makinozo good morning!" Youru bowed.   
The window on the passenger side rolled down only to reveal who Diamaru had originally assumed was driving.   
"Morning Youru and hello I guess Diamaru."   
"Hello Kanamari. Still can't drive? Gotta have your quote unquote best friend drive you around?" Diamaru smiled.  
"At least I have a car and dont have to walk everywhere." Kanamari snapped back.  
"H-Hey now lets not argue! The school day hasnt officially begun yet." Youru made a good point.   
Makinozo laughed and took her gross heart shaped sunglasses off only to speak seconds later.  
"There's plenty of room in here and since Im felling nice you guys can catch a ride but only this one time."  
"This isnt your car you cant just let anyone ride with us!" Kanamari screamed  
"Im the one driving so there for I decide who can join us or not. Plus its only for today so calm down."   
Youru slid the door open and hopped in squealing a bit to herself, shortly after Diamaru got in.  
This year is gonna be so wild I can just feel it. Diamaru thought as they got closer to the school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaayeeet

School was about to start for the girls but Makinozo insisted they get something to eat beforehand. A little ways past their school was a small store. They all got out of the van, bags in hand.   
"Hey Diamaru?" Youru tapped her on the shoulder.  
"What is it?" Diamaru asked  
"Uh well...doesn't Yoshchika hang around here?"   
"I'd rather her be here than Kanamari." Diamaru huffed looking at Kanamari as she held the door open for Makinozo.  
"God I hate her."  
"Mizo said she'd pay for us so at least she's being nice."   
"Mizo...Youru you already have a nickname for her? You realize she's most likely not going to hangout with us after today?" Diamaru quickly waved that off as Kanamari looked their way and yelled,   
"Come on! We dont have all day!"   
Youru squealed and ran inside the store. Kanamari was surprisingly still holding the door open.   
"Oh you shouldn't have." Diamaru said sarcastically while walking in. 

Once they were inside Makinozo made it clear they could all get whatever they wanted. Youru was obviously excited and ran off to a small corner of the store looking for cookies while Kanamari was following Makinozo.   
"You!" A girl with odd bangs and a sad bun popped up from the other isle. She was pointing at Diamaru which in turn made her make a questioning face.   
"D-Do I know you?" She asked the stranger.  
"No, actually not many know of me and my powers." Sad bun girl said.  
"Powers? Wait what?" Diamaru was so lost.  
"Anyways!! You, come with me." The stranger grabbed Diamaru by the wrist and lead her to somewhere behind the checkout counter.   
"Believe in faith?" She asked.  
"Yes sorta." Diamaru answered while staring intently at the stranger's face. She had red-ish pink eyes, black tips on their bangs, and pale skin. She looked some what familiar.  
"Good good." The stranger nodded then pulled up two chairs at a small table.   
"Sit." She instructed and Diamaru complied.  
"Let the cards speak now." The stranger layed three cards on the table as if she was going to perform a tarot reading but something was off.  
"Are those real?" Diamaru asked.  
"Y-Yes! These are real cards! Dont question my power." She started to hover a hand over the first card.   
"Do you hear that?" She asked  
"If you mean the sound of the ice machine slowly crushing ice then yes but other than that no."   
Suddenly a hand is on Diamaru's shoulder, by the feeling of fake nails and the strong smell of expensive perfume she knows its Makinozo.  
"Ah there you are! Kana said she saw you get dragged into a closet of some sorts by a stranger. Anyhow we are about to checkout so come on."   
"The reading isn't over!!" The stranger screamed.  
"Oh tarot cards! My mom loves things like this but uhm...these seem to be normal playing cards." Makinozo said as she turned the cards over, she was smile like she was about to laugh.   
"You ruined my reading! Ugh now I'll never know if its really her or not." The stranger sounded on the verge of tears but in a more dramatic way.   
"Y-You could've just asked what my name was?" Diamaru said sounding confused but also irritated.  
"Ah! Damn this world, I have school soon." The stranger stood up then pushed passed Makinozo and Diamari.  
"I think that was Yoshchika. The weird girl who thinks she's a witch or something." Diamaru added after the brief silence.   
"I wouldn't doubt that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO BAD IM SORRY HSNSHS

Finally after an interesting morning the girls made it to school. After walking passed the gate they all went their seperate ways.   
"Youru." Diamaru stopped near a tree watching Makinozo and Kanamari leave.   
"What is it?"   
"This is what I meant." Diamaru grabbed Youru's hand.  
"That ride was a one time thing. I bet Makinozo won't even bat an eye at us during lunch and I know for a fact Kanamari won't even come near us after today."   
Youru sighed, "I just wish it could be more than just us all the time."   
"I do too." Diamaru squeezed Youru's hand affectionately.   
"If we join a club we could meet more people!" Youru had a determined look in her eye.   
"We are going to a club meeting after school!" Youru demanded.   
"Jeez okay whatever you say pal." Diamaru said smiling.

Not many kids stayed after school except for the few students who had to host club meetings and the people who wanted to go to said club meetings. Yoshchika had wondered around looking for some club to join but not many peeked her interest.   
"I should make my own club! I can show all of the kids around here my power and make them my minions!" She promised to herself.   
"Ahh it'll be great!" She had decided to take the back way out of school which meant walking to the far end of the school where the old club rooms were. On her way she walked passed a few trees with lots of shade. Yoshchika stopped rambling to herself once her attention was caught out of the corner of her eye. She slowly looked off to the side only to see two people kissing.   
"AH THE CARDS DIDNT SAY I'D SEE ANYTHING LIKE THIS TODAY!" Yoshchika screamed, disrupting the two people under the tree. One squinted at her.   
"Yoshchika? Where the fuck are you going? The exit to get off campus is that way!" The obviously upset girl said pointing in the direction in which Yoshchika had originally came.   
"I know that voice and that weird blue to yellow hair! Kanamari is that you? Who's that with you?" Yoshchika was calmer now knowing that it wasn't some weirdos. Yoshchika started walking towards them, curious as to who Kanamari was kissing with.   
"Makinozo I think we should leave and quickly. She doesnt know you so if we just run that way," she pointed at an old club building, "We'll be fine."   
"Why must we run? Are you ashamed of me? Is it because Im rich? Tell me." Makinozo wanted to cry.   
"N-No! I love you its just I dont want Yoshchika bothering me." Kanamari reassured her.  
"That's understandable." Makinozo held onto Kanamari's hand as they ran off to a nearby club room. Lucky for them the door was unlocked, they quickly shut the door and locked it.  
"Ah that was close." Makinozo slid her back against the door, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Makinozo, Kanamari? What are you two doing here?" One voice said from the far corner of the room. All Makinozo and Kanamari could see was a bundled up black ponytail and a bow, next to them was a head of orange hair. The two were sitting on the floor behind a table.  
  "Hononi, Nihono!" Makinozo shouted making her way to them, arms ready for a hug.   
"Sorry but I dont hug." The orange haired one, Hononi, said holding a hand up. Nihono gladly accepted the hug letting her head reast on Makinozo's chest.   
"Feels like last year." Nihono said in reference to Makinozo's breast. Still near the door, Kanamari gasped whilst looking out the window.   
"Diamaru, Yoshchika, and Youru are outside!" Just as she said that there was a jiggle of the doorknob.   
"Ah darn its locked!" that sounded lile Yoshchika on the other side of the door.  
"The lights are on so someone's inside idiot try knocking." Diamaru suggested.  
"Im not letting them in." Kanamari said.  
"Mari~ don't be like that, let them come inside they probably want to hangout in here and there's no harm in that."  
Kanamari couldn't resist obeying when it came to Makinozo, so she unlocked the door and opened it. 

  "Look at that the gang is all here." Diamaru said rolling her eyes as she walked in, Youru and Yoshchika followed in behind her.  
"Did you guys come here to start an underground club too?" Youru asked.  
"Kanamari and I were hanging out near the tree earlier then chose to come in here to escape the heat. Im not sure why Hononi and Nihono are here." Makinozo explained, patting Nihono's back as she was still hugging her.  
"What's this about an underground club?" Hononi chimed in.  
"Oh! Well Yoshchika said she wanted to start some sort of club that wasn't super open to everyone in the school. So we came here to the old club rooms 'cause we didn't want anyone telling us to leave campus since we aren't joining an official school club." Diamaru explained.  
"Makes sense," Hononi shrugged, "I would not wanna be in a club with twenty other kids! I just wanna hang with me pals."   
"Same." Diamaru nodded.  
"H-How about we become an idol group!?" Yoshchika suggested.   
That's when everyone went silent. Yoshchika looked at all their faces, clearly nobody was pleased with that suggestion.   
"An idol club? What the fuck are we, our parents? Haha no." Diamaru said with irritation apparent in her voice.  
"Well its not the worst idea ever." Makinozo chirped. Youru nodded at her words.  
"We should at least give it a try! Please?" Yoshchika pleaded.  
"Ugh...okay." Diamaru muttered.  
"All in favor of starting this idol club put your hands in the middle!" Yoshchika instrcuted. She put her hand out, then Nihono, then Hononi, then Youru, then Makinozo who looked over at Kanamari then she put her hand in, last person to put their hand in was Diamaru. She made a face of disgust when her hand made contact with Kanamari's.   
"After I say go go you all say Aquamuse!" Yoshchika ordered.  
"Go! Go!" She yelled.   
"Aquamuse!" The others said while lifting their hands up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> úwù Im gonna be honest, someone commented some mean shit on my posts about my lovechildren and it made me not want to write this shit anymore but I remembered that my friend really likes my children so yeet dab.

The lights, the stage, the music. It was fun to think about at first but experiencing it, going out and being apart of it was another thing. The lights, the stage, the music. It felt like a dream but stepping out onto that stage in front of all those people? That was a whole other ordeal. The lights, the stage, the music. We thought we could do it. The lights, the stage, the music. I dont want to remember it. 

"I can't!" I screamed while running off stage. We had come so far. We had done everything we could to get there but god I just could not move until I made the choice to flee. They all stopped talking to me after that, I had no energy to even lift up my head. All I could do for the rest of the school year was avoid the stares of my peers. 

I was a joke. A fucking joke for them to laugh at but you know what? I didn't stay sad for long. I got my life together and moved on from them. "Koteli-chan~!!" They used to call out to me everyday at lunch until I started sitting alone. I started focusing on designing clothes because its highschool and you gotta start going towards your goals before its too late. 

"You can't keep this up you know? You're young and need friends." My mother never quite understood the things that went on with me so gradually over time we got into that typical "mother hates how closed off her daughter is" type of relationship. I like it though because she barely prys into my life now.

"Koteli!!" I was sitting at lunch, it was Monday of the second week of the new school year. The voice who called out to me sounded similar to a friend I once had but it seemed...deeper? higher? I could not tell. Then she came into clear view. I wanted to throw up my lunch right there onto the wooden table but I put up a facade as to not provoke her into questioning if I was okay.

"Makinozo! Funny seeing you here...I thought your parents would've transferred you too a private school by now." 

"Mother did suggest a private school but I made it clear that I want to be a humble person and not some rich snobby bitch."   
Makinozo was still wearing those ridiculous heart shaped sunglasses but the tint was different so I assumed they were new. She probably got rid of the old pair as a way to let go of what happened.

"Anyways...What do you want with me? We haven't talked in a year so to just suddenly come to me is almost too much to handle." I was being honest. I could never lie to Makinozo.

"I know we've had our faults but I need you." 

Need me? No one has ever really needed me for much. Makinozo is making this seem like such a big thing. Does she need my help with hiding a body or helping her run away because she ended up pregnant? God I hope its none of those things.

"Now what I need you to help me with might bring up some bad memories..." She paused, let out a sigh, then continued.   
    
"I need you to help me run an idol group." 

That's what sent me over the edge. It felt like I was choking on my sandwich but maybe it was air. Whatever was making me cough up a storm ended up in a small pile of vomit in a nearby trashcan. Makinozo was rubbing my back to calm me down but she stopped so suddenly as if scared that I'd yell at her for being so close. 

"You dont have to join if you don't want to. I will completely understand okay?" Always so understanding, god she was like the perfect mom.

"Okay," I wiped my mouth with a napkin, "I'll do it."

Makinozo's eyes shined like they did last year when we stepped onto the stage. This was going to be an interesting school year.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst I guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any spelling errors forgive me?? I'm lowkey tired but this has been sitting in my head all day. Also I kinda almost forgot to add Yoshchika in this chapter haha I love her.

"Okay! Now step to the right then slide to the left! Step back now!" Makinozo commaned.   
"Ugh! Makinozo do we have to do this today!? Its the fucking weekend." Diamaru said sitting down in a chair.   
"Well this is the only time I could get a key from Rinumi," Makinozo began,  
"I asked if she wanted to join us so she'd be more sure that we werent messing around with school stuff but she said her mother disapproves of her participating in idol stuff." She explained.  
"Hononi wasn't Rinumi's mom friends with your mom?" Diamaru asked.  
"Yeah but they had a falling out right Makinozo? Didn't all of Muse just sort of fall apart?" Hononi shot a glance in Makinozo's direction.  
"Yes that's true. My parents dont mind me hanging out with Hononi and Nihono but Rinumi's parents hate when I even stop by their house to return something to her." Makinozo sighed.  
"That must suck. Youru's mom, Ruby, has a problem with my mom, Dia. Something about Ruby wanting to be less restricted by Dia." Diamaru didn't mind the drama, her family was boring on both sides. Dia never spoke much about Ruby and her other mother, Hanamaru, didn't speak much about her own family.  
  "Y-Yeah ma' doesn't like Diamaru's mother." Youru added.  
"Enough about our parents let's get back to practicing." Kanamari said from the corner of the room. Everyone nodded and they got back to rehearsing their dance.

Later on that day the girls had migrated to Kanamari's house. It was really empty in the sense that there was no sort of noise besides the girls.   
"My moms are gone, so we are free to do whatever we want. Run wild I honestly dont care."   
"We should play a game!" Youru suggested.  
"That could be fun!" Yoshchika said looking up from her phone.   
"A bonding exercise of some sort." Nihono said nudging Youru's side with her elbow.  
"Okay then what shall we play?" Koteli asked, she hadn't really spoken much so now felt like the best time for her to throw herself in the mix.  
"Truth or Dare!" Hononi shouted, which made Youru and Nihono jump.   
"Wonderful idea." Koteli smiled.

The girls sat in Kanamari's living room. Youru sat on the long L-shaped couch between Nihono and Diamaru, Kanamari was on the slightly smaller couch next to Makinozo who was next to Hononi and Koteli was sitting on the floor near Makinozo's feet. Yoshchika was sitting in a leather chair near the largest window in the room. The girls decided Youru would go first. 

"Nihono! Truth or dare?" Youru looked her dead in the eyes.   
"Mmm...Truth!" Nihono said.  
Youru stumbled for a second prior to finally asking the question, why was it so hard to ask? She didn't know.   
"D-Do you like anyone?" She finally managed.  
Nihono blushed, looked away, then returned her gaze to Youru.   
"Yes I do, what makes you ask that?" Nihono inquired.  
"Hey you can't ask me something its not your turn." Youru giggled.  
"Anyways," Diamaru rolled her eyes, "Kanamari truth or dare?"   
"Truth."   
"Why did we really stop being friends?" Diamaru's voice was serious but a little scratchy, she sounded like she wanted to cry.  
"You were a bitch to me. You were never there-" Kanamari started but Diamaru quickly cut in.  
"Im not your parents. I was always there for you, idiot."   
"Then where the hell were you when I was in the rain soaking wet walking home after the fight? Where the fuck were you!? Oh that's right you were at home crying over your bitch of a mom because she's never around! Fucking get over yourself Diamaru!" Kanamari just kept going, until Youru started crying and Makinozo put her hand on her shoulder.  
Diamaru got up, anger clear as day on her face.   
"Makinozo control your bitch. Im going home, fuck this." Diamaru picked up her bag ready to walk out the door, when Makinozo stopped her.  
"Don't walk home by yourself, its not safe, let me drive you home. I'll drive all of you home okay?" She offered.  
Yoshchika looked at everyone's expressions, worry was written on her own. Youru was crying, Koteli was processing what happened, Kanamari was fuming with anger, Nihono was comforting Youru, and Hononi seemed pretty neutral.   
"Its fine Makinozo. We'll be okay." Nihono, Hononi and Youru ended up walking home together. Yoshchika filed out after them, riding home on her scooter. Makinozo ended up kissing Kanamari goodbye and left to take Diamaru and Koteli home.

"Im sorry." Kanamari texted Diamaru late into the night. Diamaru squinted at her phone and struggled to type a message.  
"GOODNIGHT." Is all she replied with.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of something new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while sorry.

"Mom how did you figure out you liked mother?" Diamaru was now in her first year of highschool and was curious at the time. The concept of love had always fascinated her, what was it like? How did people know for sure that they really loved someone?

"I always had assumed she was in love with Mari, Kanamari's mom. Then after the third years graduated Aqours took a trip to Italy. We never spent much time together though, always stayed within our years unless we were performing as subunits. I was jealous of Dia, she was and still is so beautiful. She was hard on us first years the whole trip but we understood that she was only tough because she cared. Anyways...the trip to Italy was amazing. Except for when Dia got upset with everyone, Chika cried, explained that we were all trying our best but in the grand scheme of things it was so hard to let go and accept what was happening. We all felt like failures. Our school, that we tried so hard to fix, was shutting down."

Diamaru gasped, "That's terrible. What did you guys do when you got back home?" 

"After the trip we all said our goodbyes as the third years went to college.Yoshiko, Ruby and I had fun being second years but after the previous second years became third years and graduated we didn't know what to do. Then thats when it all fell apart. I met up with Ruby to go see Dia one day but they got into an argument about Dia babying Ruby too much. They eventually stopped talking to each other and that made me feel like I had some kind of decision to make. My crush or my best friend? Well I sorta chose Dia. She messaged me one day when I was looking for colleges during my third year. 'Hello Hanamaru, can you accompany me somewhere tonight', thats exactly what she said. I obviously said yes though to make an already long story short we kissed that night, decided to elope after I graduated and yeah now you're here." 

Hanamaru let out a long sigh, she did not enjoy recalling the events of Aqours' last days.

~~~~

Diamaru shook her head letting go of the flashback.  
"Not even a year into being a group and we're already having problems."  
Suddenly Diamaru's phone was ringing. She groaned but chose to answered it.  
"Yes?" She asked  
"Can we meet up...I wanna talk." It was Kanamari on the other line, that shocked her a bit. Why did she want to talk? Diamaru had heard and said enough after the incident at her house so she felt that there was no need to talk anything out.  
"No. Kanamari we have nothing to talk about. Im tired of you."  
Kanamari pleaded for them to meet up, after a minute or two Diamaru finally agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendships can be weird.


End file.
